Christina Aguilera discography
American singer Christina Aguilera has released eight studio albums, one extended play (EP), six compilation albums, one soundtrack album, 42 singles (including eight as featured artist), and 10 promotional singles. To date, Aguilera has sold over 75 million records. In the United States alone, she has sold 18.3 million albums as of 2019, with 14.5 million units certified in the country. With such achievements, Billboard recognized Aguilera as the 20th best-selling artist of the 2000s. In the United Kingdom, Aguilera has sold over 3.3 million albums and 6.1 million singles. Aguilera made her musical debut in 1998 with a cover of "Reflection", the theme song for Disney's Mulan. Consequently, Aguilera signed a multi-album contract with RCA Records and released her self-titled debut album in 1999. It debuted at number one on the US ''Billboard'' 200 chart and produced the singles "Genie in a Bottle", "What a Girl Wants", "I Turn to You" and "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)". The lead single, "Genie in a Bottle", became a commercial success, peaking the top spot of the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 for five weeks and became the biggest hit of the summer of 1999. Christina Aguilera has sold over 14 million copies worldwide. Aguilera's two next studio albums, Mi Reflejo and My Kind of Christmas, were both released in 2000. In 2001, she recorded two singles: "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" with Ricky Martin from the latter's Sound Loaded, and "Lady Marmalade" with Mýa, Lil' Kim and Pink for Moulin Rouge! The latter was an international hit, peaking at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for five consecutive weeks, becoming the most successful airplay-only single in history. Aguilera's fourth studio album, Stripped (2002), was intended to reflect her "real" personality. It debuted at number two on the Billboard 200 chart and spawned the successful singles "Dirrty", "Beautiful", "Fighter", "Can't Hold Us Down" and "The Voice Within". Stripped had sold over 10 million copies worldwide. Aguilera's fifth studio album, Back to Basics (2006), is a dual disc album and was inspired by 1930s and 1940s jazz, blues and soul. It yielded the international top-ten hits "Ain't No Other Man", "Hurt" and "Candyman". As of November 2013, Back to Basics has sold over 5 million units. Aguilera's first greatest hits album, Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits, was released in 2008 and featured one single, "Keeps Gettin' Better". "Keeps Gettin' Better" became her biggest debut on the Billboard Hot 100, entering the chart at number seven in 2008. Aguilera's sixth and seventh studio albums, Bionic (2010) and Lotus (2012), both struggled to match the chart impact and sales of her previous albums. From 2011 to 2013, Aguilera appeared on tracks including "Moves like Jagger", "Feel This Moment" and "Say Something", all of which are top-ten hits worldwide. With "Moves like Jagger" topping the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 2011, Aguilera became the fourth female artist to top the chart in three consecutive decades (1990s, 2000s, and 2010s). Her eight studio album Liberation was released on June 15, 2018. Albums Studio albums Compilation albums Soundtrack albums Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Guest appearances See also *List of Christina Aguilera concert tours *List of songs recorded by Christina Aguilera *Christina Aguilera videography Notes References Sources * External links * Official website * Christina Aguilera at AllMusic * Category:Christina Aguilera Category:Pop music discographies Category:Rhythm and blues discographies Category:Discographies of American artists